


through the boundaries

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Series: city lights in your eyes [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M, referensi area konflik
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Langkahnya di bandara sempat terhenti karena sebuah panggilan, "Natalya Arlovskaya?" suara itu terdengar sedikit serak. "Pengacara untuk para imigran? Aku Sersan Alfred Jones, apakah temanmu Juan Martinez sudah menghubungi?"





	through the boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.
> 
> _Bagian dari series: **city lights in your eyes** ; sepuluh kisah berbeda dalam satu dunia._

Natalya menutup telepon dengan salam yang tergesa-gesa. Tidak ada waktu untuk basa-basi. Langkahnya baru memelan saat papan penunjuk arah menuju bagian imigrasi terlihat, meski masih cukup jauh untuk tiba.

Beberapa bulan lalu, ia juga melewati tempat ini dengan irama langkah yang sama. Teman-teman sejawatnya menyebarkan berita melalui berbagai grup kontak, kemudian berkumpul di sini, bekerja di lantai, menawarkan jasa dengan menuliskan tawaran 'saya seorang pengacara, apakah Anda pencari suaka yang sedang mengalami kesulitan?'. Bekerja secara  _pro bono_ , tidak peduli soal seragam dan pakaian formal, mereka datang berbondong-bondong atas nama kemanusiaan.

Masa-masa itu sudah berlalu, tetapi tampaknya masalah tak benar-benar tuntas seluruhnya.

Ponselnya berdering lagi. Kali ini bukan dari rekan sejawatnya, sebuah nomor telepon yang asing. Sifat pribadinya mendorong untuk menolak hal-hal seperti ini, tetapi Natalya terikat profesionalisme. Ada banyak orang asing yang menghubunginya di waktu-waktu tertentu dan malah membuka jalan untuk uang dan kesempatan baru.

"Halo, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Natalya Arlovskaya?" suara itu terdengar sedikit serak. "Pengacara untuk para imigran? Aku Sersan Alfred Jones, apakah temanmu Juan Martinez sudah menghubungi?"

"Ya, baru saja. Aku sedang menuju ke tempat yang dimaksud."

"Oh, baguslah. Kita akan bertemu di kantor imigrasi. Juan sudah menceritakan masalahnya, 'kan?"

"Aku mengerti. Ini kasus yang sama dengan yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Aku akan segera tiba."

Natalya bergegas berbelok menuju jalur yang lebih sepi. Tidak terlalu banyak petugas, apalagi pelancong yang melalui area khusus tersebut. Ada dua toilet di depan gerbang kaca sederhana itu, tetapi tidak diminati. Orang-orang memang lebih suka menghindar dari masalah.

Di depan pintu kecil yang bertuliskan nama kepala bagian imigrasi bandara tersebut, seorang lelaki berkacamata dan berambut pirang menunggu. Dia tampak mengenali Natalya. Dia berpakaian santai, kaos polo hijau lumut dan celana jins. Dia langsung mengulurkan tangan begitu Natalya mendekat.

"Aku Sersan Jones. Nona Arlovskaya?"

Natalya menyambutnya seraya mengangguk. "Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Aku adalah petugas yang ditempatkan untuk patroli di sekitar tempat tinggal mereka. Aku mengenal mereka dengan baik. Kemudian, saat aku mengambil cuti panjang, tahu-tahu satu penerbangan pulang dengan mereka. Sayang sekali, kesaksianku tidak bisa begitu saja meloloskan mereka di gerbang masuk."

"Dokumen?"

Alfred mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Di situlah letaknya. Aku tidak tahu banyak. Oleh karena itu mereka butuh orang-orang sepertimu."

"Mari kita lihat." Natalya mengedikkan dagu ke arah pintu. Alfred setuju, kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Natalya.

Di dalam sana, Natalya menyalami dua petugas yang duduk. Salah satunya adalah wajah lama, orang yang ia akrabi pada saat ramai-ramai kasus para imigran yang tertahan waktu itu. Natalya banyak berurusan dengannya. Satu lagi orang baru, lelaki muda bertampang seperti kadet tetapi tampaknya cukup ramah.

Di hadapan merekalah orang yang akan jadi klien Natalya. Satu orang pemuda berambut pirang panjang hampir sebahu, kemudian empat orang anak kecil.

"Perkenalkan," kata Alfred, "Feliks Łukasiewicz dan empat adiknya."

Sebelum menjabat tangan pemuda bernama Feliks itu, Natalya menoleh pada Alfred. Mengernyit. Alfred berisyarat,  _dengarkan saja dulu_.

* * *

Atas permintaan Natalya, mereka mendapatkan sebuah ruangan kosong untuk berbicara. Petugas imigrasi tersebut menyediakan lima botol air mineral untuk mereka, dan segelas kopi untuk Natalya. Alfred duduk di samping Natalya sembari mendengarkan.

"Yang ini Fairouz," Feliks memperkenalkan anak perempuan yang paling besar, usianya ditaksir Natalya sekitar dua belas tahunan. "Yang ini Yasmin, yang ini Roudha, dan ini Alyza. Adik-adik angkatku." Pemuda itu menyengir lebar. Sungguh di luar akal Natalya orang ini masih bisa bersikap santai seolah-olah pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Apakah kau punya keluarga di Amerika Serikat?"

"Sebenarnya bukan keluarga." Feliks mengangkat bahu. "Teman baik, tepatnya. Tapi nasibnya lebih beruntung. Jadi aku datang ke sini untuk menemuinya, mencari kehidupan yang layak untuk kami."

"Di mana dia tinggal?"

"Seattle."

Natalya mengangguk-angguk. Kakaknya, Ivan, masih punya satu apartemen di sana, yang jarang ia tempati karena sekarang ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu kembali ke Moskow-Volgograd. Ia tidak akan kesusahan jika harus mengurus sesuatu di sana.

"Jadi—"

Belum selesai kata-kata Natalya, tiba-tiba adik Feliks yang bernama Roudha itu menangis kencang, entah apa yang diperbuat oleh saudaranya, Yasmin, yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya. Hal itu membangunkan Alyza yang membaringkan diri di pangkuan Fairouz. Natalya terpaku.

Feliks mencoba menenangkan Roudha, yang malah mengundang protes dari Yasmin dalam bahasa yang tidak Natalya mengerti. Feliks tidak kelihatan marah, tetapi perdebatan itu malah jadi panjang. Natalya mengizinkan dirinya untuk kagum dan mengapresiasi sesaat, kali ini cara Feliks mengubah bahasa dan dialeknya dari bahasa Inggris ke bahasa rumpun Arab itu benar-benar mengagumkan. Ia mengamati lelaki itu dari kepala hingga kakinya. Nama seperti orang Polandia, berperawakan sangat Kaukasia sekali, lalu berbahasa dan tinggal di Timur Tengah. Ada banyak hal yang janggal meskipun hal itu bukan hal yang salah. Sebelum mereka berlima menjalani proses yang panjang dan berat untuk mendapatkan pengabulan suaka, Natalya harus mewawancarai mereka dengan sangat detil dahulu rupanya.

Natalya mengembuskan napas panjang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ketika Fairouz mulai berbicara pada Feliks dan Alyza tampak tidak nyaman karena terganggu tidurnya.

Bagaimanapun juga, mereka adalah anak-anak yang baru saja keluar dari  _rumah_  mereka, menuju tempat asing, lelah dengan perjalanan, disambut oleh ketidakpastian. Ia berpaling pada Alfred, yang kemudian mengangguk, sepertinya langsung memahami.

"Aku mengerti, kalian sangat lelah. Adik-adikmu butuh istirahat. Aku tahu tempat penampungan bagi para pencari suaka di dekat sini."

"Ah, ya! Itu akan sangat membantu!" Feliks, di tengah perdebatan bersama adik-adiknya, dia pun mengangkat Alyza ke pangkuannya, lalu menegur halus Fairouz sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Natalya. "Jadi, urusan ini bagaimana? Aku ragu aku boleh keluar dari bandara ini."

"Aku akan bicara sebentar." Natalya pun berdiri, keluar dari ruangan menuju meja petugas imigrasi yang terlihat dari tempat duduknya barusan. Alfred turut serta tanpa diminta.

"Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa. Mereka boleh tinggal di luar sementara menunggu pengabulan suaka. Hanya saja," petugas itu mengedikkan dagu ke arah Alfred, "sempat terjadi perdebatan yang cukup lama antara petugas dan Feliks sekeluarga saat tiba, yang membuat Sersan Jones sedikit tidak sabar. Dan, mohon maaf, dia keluar dari sini, bukan berarti dia bisa memilih tempat tinggal sendiri."

"Aku tahu," sambar Natalya.

"Aku bicara pada Sersan James, Nona Arlovskaya. Feliks dan adik-adiknya harus masuk ke tempat 'penampungan' sementara."

"Ya, ya, ya," potong Alfred sebelum dia dipojokkan, "Dokumen-dokumen pokok mereka ada, tetapi kemudian, aku tidak tahu pembicaraan apa yang membuat dia malah jadi ditahan dan membuatnya marah begitu. Aku tidak pernah melihat Feliks marah! Makanya dari itu aku segera memanggil pengacara. Juan lebih mengerti daripada aku yang berurusan, begitu pula Nona Arlovskaya."

"Dia tidak ditahan, Sersan Jones, ada kesalahpahaman kecil di sini."

"Tapi buktinya dia tidak bisa keluar."

"Bisa," sanggah petugas itu sambil mengangguk satu kali, "dengan cara yang kusebutkan tadi. Lalu, kami tidak bisa menjamin pengabulan permohonan suakanya jika seperti itu."

"'Seperti itu' bagaimana?" Natalya akhirnya bersuara.

"Ada sedikit masalah dengan orang yang punya marga sama dengannya, Nona Arlovskaya. Apalagi, masa lalunya sedikit berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Dia tidak bisa membuktikan dengan dokumen resmi apa yang membuatnya pergi meninggalkan Polandia dan tinggal di Suriah, lebih-lebih dengan anak-anak di bawah umur begitu."

"Negara yang mengeluarkan paspornya?"

"Paspornya dikeluarkan oleh Suriah."

Natalya mencoba meluruskan, "Jadi, sebenarnya sebab dia masih berada di sini sebenarnya adalah perdebatan dia dengan petugas imigrasi, lalu Sersan Jones ikut turun tangan?"

Alfred mendengkus.

"Benar, tetapi Tuan Łukasiewicz masih memerlukan jasa seorang pengacara untuk membantunya mengurus dokumen-dokumen jika ingin jalannya lebih mudah, sebab kasusnya sedikit rumit. Saya senang Anda berada di sini, Nona Arlovskaya. Ini secara  _pro bono_  atau tidak?"

Tak ragu Natalya menjawab, " _Pro bono_ , tenang saja. Aku akan mengantar mereka ke tempat yang seharusnya, lalu aku akan melanjutkan urusannya. Bisakah mereka kubawa sekarang? Kalian bisa mengawalku. Seseorang di tempat penampungan bagi pencari-pencari suaka yang bermasalah adalah teman dekatku."

"Tentu saja, Nona."

Natalya menjabat tangan petugas itu sebelum kembali pada Feliks dan saudara-saudaranya.

Sebeluum mencapai ruangan berikutnya, Alfred menahan Natalya sebentar. "Boleh aku ikut mengantar? Apakah kau datang dengan mobilmu sendiri, Nona Arlovskaya?"

"Ya," jawab Natalya, yang kemudian menutup pembicaraan itu hingga mereka berada di dalam mobilnya, menuju tempat penampungan milik seorang kawan yang dikenalnya karena pekerjaan ini.

Di dalam SUV Natalya, di bangku belakang, Feliks dan adik-adiknya berdesakan. Alyza di pangkuan Feliks, dan Yasmin yang berada di jendela sisi yang lain, terkagum-kagum pada kota sesaat setelah mereka meninggalkan kompleks bandara. Natalya, yang terbiasa meninggalkan perasaan pribadinya dalam setiap kesempatan, selalu gagal melakukannya semenjak ia memilih konsentrasi khusus kasus para imigran. Ia berkali-kali melihat kaca spion dan mengamati keceriaan anak-anak itu, seolah-olah lupa dengan kekacauan yang mereka buat di dalam kantor barusan. Untung saja Alfred segera mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mereka berusaha untuk tidak peduli bahwa di belakang sana turut mengikuti mobil dinas petugas imigrasi.

"Sudah lama berteman dengan Juan?"

"Sejak kuliah." Natalya melirik sebentar pada Alfred yang terlihat relaks. "Dia punya latar belakang imigran yang membuatnya memilih konsentrasi ini."

"Mama Martinez masih berjuang dengan bahasa Inggrisnya saat kami menjadi berteman," kisah Alfred. "Tapi aku suka sekali dengannya. Masakannya selalu enak. Citarasa Meksiko yang sangat keren. Dia selalu membereskan rumah dengan sempurna."

"Tetangga?"

"Bukan. Mama Martinez bekerja pada kami. Ibuku selalu keluar kota, ayahku keluar negeri. Tidak ada yang mengurus aku dan saudaraku. Mama Martinez rela bekerja apa saja waktu itu. Dia memohon-mohon agar anaknya diizinkan ikut dia bekerja, karena Papa Martinez pergi sangat pagi dan baru pulang tengah malam. Di situlah aku mengenal Juan."

Natalya mengangguk-angguk. Juan, meskipun berisik dan kadangkala kata-katanya pedas, dia adalah orang baik dan pekerja keras. Dia lantang dan tahu apa yang dia katakan juga kerjakan, sehingga pekerjaan ini terasa seperti datang dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Sudah lama berada di militer, Sersan Jones?"

"Alfred. Dan, yah, ini tahun keduaku. Satu tahun di Suriah."

Natalya sedikit terpantik dengan kata pertama. Ia sekali lagi mengamati pria itu dari dekat dengan cepat, dan ia tidak merasakan bahaya. Bersamaan dengan lampu lalu lintas yang berubah hijau, ia merasa sedikit yakin. "Baiklah, panggil Natalya saja."

Tidak ada pembicaraan yang begitu penting setelahnya. Waktu tempuh setengah jam itu cukup untuk membuat dua orang dari lima bersaudara itu tertidur, dan Natalya setelahnya sibuk membicarakan hal penampungan pada pemiliknya, dan Feliks mengatur adik-adiknya. Alfred menunggu di luar.

"Kalian boleh beristirahat dulu. Kau juga, Feliks, tapi kuharap pelan-pelan kau mengumpulkan seluruh berkas yang kaubawa, apapun itu, agar aku bisa melihatnya besok atau lusa. Ini kartu namaku, kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja."

"Terima kasih. Semoga kita beruntung, ya."

Pemilihan kata Feliks itu membuat Natalya sedikit canggung, tetapi ia mengabaikannya. Ia membiarkan Alfred berpamitan juga pada Feliks, kemudian saat mereka keluar, Alfred menghampiri Natalya.

"Hei, bisakah kita makan bersama?"

Natalya menduga Alfred juga tahu maksud hatinya. "Itu yang kuperlukan. Aku perlu mengetahui beberapa hal darimu." Ia berjalan menuju mobilnya. "Karena tidak menutup kemungkinan kau akan diperlukan dalam proses. Kesaksian orang yang mengetahui banyak hal tentang Feliks sekeluarga cukup penting."

"Tentu. Jadi, makan apa?"

* * *

Mereka setuju dengan mudah untuk satu pilihan: makanan cepat saji. Alfred mengira Natalya adalah tipe yang ketat soal makanan, dan dengan menilai tubuhnya yang semampai dan cenderung kurus, dia kira Natalya juga seorang vegan. Natalya dengan santai memesan burger porsi dobel untuk dirinya.

"Posku setengah kilometer dari rumahnya," mulai Alfred. "Rumahnya sama seperti yang lain. Dia sering menolong orang-orang. Yang paling menghebohkan waktu itu adalah dia yang mampu menyembuhkan seorang yang datang dari luar daerah, terluka berat, dan hanya dia yang bisa menjahit lukanya."

"Dia dokter?"

Alfred mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada yang tahu alasan pastinya kenapa dia datang ke Suriah. Apalagi kehidupannya sebelum itu. Aku mendengar desas-desus bahwa dia pernah mendapat pendidikan perawat di Warsawa, tetapi tidak selesai. Dia keburu pergi."

"Adik-adiknya itu ..."

"Seperti yang sudah bisa diduga, adik angkat. Semuanya. Tapi tak ada juga yang tahu apakah mereka berempat itu memang saudara atau bukan. Tahu-tahu," Alfred menjeda untuk menggigit burgernya yang sempat terlupakan, "dia datang dengan Fairouz bersaudara ke rumah itu, entah dengan membelinya atau menempati rumah yang kosong. Saat aku dipindahkan ke tempat itu, dia sudah tinggal di sana."

Alfred tercenung sebentar karena Natalya mengiggit burger dalam jumlah besar. Tidak terduga di mata Alfred. Saat Natalya mengangkat alisnya, barulah dia tersadar untuk tidak memandang lama-lama.

"Tidakkah dia ... sukarelawan? Kautahu ... meninggalkan kehidupan sebelumnya begitu saja karena dia bersimpati, rela pergi jauh-jauh untuk berbakti."

"Aku pernah memasuki rumahnya." Alfred menggumpal kertas burger keju pertamanya, kemudian lanjut pada burger daging porsi besar. "Tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan. Isi rumahnya sangat rapi. Rasanya seperti kembali ke rumah, atau ke lingkungan Eropa. Dia juga tidak pernah terlibat kegiatan yang macam-macam. Dia tidak tahu cara memegang senjata. Aku pernah meminjaminya senjataku, tetapi dia benar-benar lugu. Sebagai prajurit, aku tahu perbedaannya. Intinya, dia penduduk biasa."

"Barangkali dia sukarelawan organisasi non-pemerintah, lalu tidak bisa pulang?"

Alfred meletakkan burgernya sebentar di piring untuk meraih minuman, tetapi ia tak langsung melanjutkan makan. "Tapi kenapa dia punya paspor Suriah? Aku yakin hal inilah yang membuat petugas imigrasi waspada. Bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan akses untuk pembuatan paspor dan identitas negara tujuan jika dia hanya sukarelawan dengan waktu tinggal terbatas? Ini memang tidak mustahil karena birokrasi masih bisa bekerja di sana, tetapi selalu ada ruang untuk bersikap curiga, Natalya."

Natalya mengembuskan napas panjang kepada burgernya. "Kita lihat nanti." Kemudian, tak ada lagi yang begitu penting untuk dibicarakan. Mereka menghabiskan sisa makanan dengan cepat.

Alfred kemudian berdiri, mengulurkan tangan. Natalya menyambutnya. "Terima kasih telah menolong Feliks. Biar kuberi nomor teleponku, kau bisa memintaku untuk datang kapan saja." Alfred berisyarat dengan gestur untuk meminta ponsel Natalya, Natalya memberikannya sambil mengawasi. Lantas, "Bolehkah kita mengeluarkan barangku sekarang? Aku akan memanggil taksi."

"Rumahmu di mana?"

"Kurang-lebih lima belas menit naik taksi dari sini."

Natalya memandang lawan bicaranya sesaat. "Bersamaku saja."

* * *

Feliks menghubunginya pada pagi hari, Natalya datang pada pukul sepuluh. Sebuah Chevrolet terparkir di depan gedung itu dengan sebuah stiker logo angkatan darat Amerika Serikat. Alfred sudah menunggu di lobi kecil gedung tersebut.

Feliks datang dengan sebuah map yang cukup tebal, meletakkannya di atas meja, tetapi Natalya tidak langsung membukanya.

"Pertama-tama ... apakah kau sudah mengetahui proses permohonan suaka? Sebenarnya lebih rumit daripada kesan-kesan yang diperlihatkan di luar sana, tetapi bukan berarti tidak bisa."

"Karena sudah pernah berpindah kewarganegaraan ... jadi, kurasa apa yang kubawa sudah lengkap." Feliks menyengir. "Tapi belum tentu peraturan di Amerika Serikat sama dengan saat aku di Suriah, 'kan? Dan kudengar harus ada wawancara juga?"

Natalya lanjut menjelaskan, "Interview, itu benar adanya. Proses pemberian suaka ada dua, afirmatif dan defensif. Afirmatif melibatkan wawancara, bisa saja permohonan langsung dikabulkan di bagian sini." Natalya menjeda sebentar untuk memberikan waktu bagi Feliks. "Akan tetapi, jika yang berwenang meragukan hasil wawancara, maka akan ada proses lanjutan, kau akan berproses di depan hakim. Sebenarnya, setiap kasus permohonan suaka unik. Kadangkala tidak sama satu sama lain, tetapi selalu ada pola umum."

"Yeah," Feliks terdiam sesaat, seolah-olah pikirannya melayang jauh dari sini, lantas ia mengangguk-angguk seperti tidak sadar sedang melakukannya. "Silakan cek saja dokumen-dokumenku. Semua milik adik-adikku juga di situ."

"Sepertinya ada dokumen-dokumen yang harus diisi juga, Natalya?"

Natalya menjawab Alfred tanpa menengok, nadanya yang cukup dingin membuat Alfred semakin memahaminya, "Kau mengetahuinya."

"Oh, riset satu jam tadi malam. Aku harus tahu apa yang kulakukan," tanggapnya sambil tertawa.

"Formulir,  _cover sheet_ , memo legal, affidavit, indeks ... dokumen-dokumen lain," seloroh Natalya sembari mengecek. "Semua itu wajib. Kedengarannya sederhana, tetapi satu paket formulir isinya berlembar-lembar, dan memerlukan jawaban yang singkat, padat, tetapi penuh aturan."

"Ya, ya, ya, Nona Cerdas, makanya kami butuh kau di sini."

Natalya hanya mendengkus pelan. Ia sibuk mengelompok-ngelompokkan berkas milik saudara-saudara Feliks. Semua akta kelahiran ada, membuktikan bahwa mereka semua adalah saudara kandung. Fairouz, Yasmin, Roudha, Alyza, berusia berturut-turut dua belas, sepuluh, tujuh, dan lima. Namun tidak ada surat-surat adopsi. Feliks juga membawa sertifikat kepemilikan rumah, yang cukup membuat bingung Natalya. Benda itu atas nama Feliks, yang berarti sebuah tanda tanya besar. Dia punya rumah di sana, betapa hebat, tetapi dia meninggalkannya. Pastilah sebuah peristiwa besar yang membuatnya harus lari dari tempatnya tinggal. Ini akan jadi pertanyaan krusial, apalagi jika dibutuhkan keterangan tentang apa yang mengancam kehidupan mereka di sana. Dan agak kurang mungkin bagi Natalya jika alasannya adalah sebuah kerusuhan. Alfred, yang ditugaskan di sana, bisa mendapatkan cutinya. Jika keadaan memburuk, pasti cuti prajurit pun takkan diindahkan.

Natalya memutuskan untuk memisahkan sertifikat itu. Jika soal tempat tinggal tidak dipertanyakan, maka ia takkan perlu mengeluarkannya.

Sisanya paspor-paspor dengan visa yang lengkap. Berkas-berkas kependudukan Feliks, semuanya berasal dari Suriah. Hanya tempat lahir di Warsawa yang menjadi bukti masa lalunya.

"Kau memang orang Polandia."

"Benar—tapi tidak lagi."

Natalya memandang mata Feliks sungguh-sungguh, berusaha menciptakan kontak simpati. "Apa yang kaulakukan di Suriah?"

Cara Feliks memandang matanya membuat Natalya merasa diintimidasi. Ia mulai melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari lelaki ini, tetapi ia tak bisa menjelaskannya. "Ada beberapa masalah di Warsawa, lalu aku pergi ke sana."

"Masalah apa tepatnya?"

"Yah, masalah." Feliks kemudian nyengir. Natalya tersentak.

"Natalya perlu beberapa cerita, Feliks. Dia pengacaramu."

Feliks berkedip. "Oh, sori. Oke, oke. Aku punya masalah dengan orangtuaku di Warsawa. Aku berhenti kuliah di tahun pertama untuk jadi sukarelawan."

"Dan mendapatkan kewarganegaraan?"

"Dengan caraku sendiri."

"Bagaimana?"

Kening Feliks sedikit berkerut. "Oh, hei, bisakah kita langsung ke cerita tentang aku dan adik-adikku saja? Kewarganegaraanku bukan masalah, aku mendapatkannya dengan cara yang legal."

Natalya menyerah pada poin itu. Entah Feliks berbohong atau tidak, soal itu tidak lagi jadi masalah. Prosesnya tidak akan begitu terlihat karena hasilnya memang nyata dan kelihatannya baik-baik saja. Natalya berdeham. "Oke, jadi ini tentang adik-adikmu. Kulihat tidak ada masalah dengan dokumen mereka, tetapi jelas kau akan ditanyai tentang keluarga ini dalam prosesnya. Aku harus tahu lebih dahulu agar bisa membantumu dengan argumen jika diperlukan nanti."

"Aku menemukan empat saudara itu dengan ibu yang sekarat," mulai Feliks dengan nada yang datar, berubah total dari cara bercandanya sejak awal. "Aku adalah pelajar yang bodoh yang meninggalkan kelas demi pelarian. Aku tidak bisa menolong ibunya. Aku menutupi rasa bersalahku dengan ... yah, mengajak mereka semua tinggal bersamaku."

"Masuk akal." Natalya mengangguk-angguk. "Aku turut bersedih atas ibu mereka."

"Apakah bisa jadi sebuah masalah karena aku membawa mereka tanpa surat-surat adopsi?"

"Hal itu yang kutakutkan. Aku memperhitungkan kemungkinan terburuk."

"Apa menurutmu, Nona Arlovskaya?" Feliks sedikit membungkuk, mendekat pada Natalya.

"Kau jelas berbeda dengan mereka. Jelas-jelas berasal dari tempat lain meskipun kau punya surat-menyurat yang tepat sebagai warga negara Suriah yang legal. Kau bisa dicurigai terlibat dalam perdagangan manusia."

"Hmmm." Feliks kembali duduk tegak, mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas lutut. "Aku mengerti. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku tidak terlihat seperti itu?"

"Kau harus secara jelas menuliskan tujuan di lembar pengajuan. Harus dengan kata-kata yang lugas, tidak berbelit-belit. Soal itu, serahkan padaku, ceritakan saja agar aku bisa membantumu menyusun kata-kata."

"Sudah kukatakan aku punya teman, 'kan? Namanya Toris Laurinaitis. Dulunya wartawan lapangan, sekarang bekerja di direksi majalah Science Everyday. Kami pernah tinggal serumah saat kami kecil sebelum dia kembali ke kota asalnya, Vilnius, lalu pindah lagi ke Amerika. Dia sudah magang di sini saat aku pindah ke Suriah dan jadi sukarelawan, dia hampir-hampir memarahiku dan menyuruhku datang ke Amerika Serikat saja dibanding pergi ke sana. Saat ini cuma dia harapanku. Aku ingin tinggal bersamanya untuk sementara dan bekerja paruh waktu. Dia tidak keberatan tinggal bersama adik-adikku."

Natalya diam cukup lama sampai-sampai Alfred menyikutnya. Perempuan itu berdeham kecil. "Apakah kita bisa menghubungi Toris sekarang?"

"Dia sedang berada di Eropa untuk urusan pekerjaan. Satu bulan, sayang sekali."

Natalya cuma mengangguk satu kali. Dari dalam tasnya, ia mengeluarkan tablet, kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja. "Ini adalah formulir yang harus dilengkapi. Biar kujelaskan. Tidak apa-apa jika ini terlihat terlalu rumit untukmu, aku akan mengisikannya, yang jelas kau harus tahu apa yang kaujelaskan di wawancara nanti." Ia hanya memperlihatkannya sekilas-sekilas. "Tapi aku harus tahu satu hal dulu."

"Silakan."

"Apa ancaman terbesarmu yang membuatmu melarikan diri?"

Feliks menelengkan kepala, seolah-olah Natalya bertanya tentang hal yang jelas-jelas sudah diketahuinya. "Suriah sangat tidak aman untuk adik-adikku, memangnya apalagi?"

Natalya terdiam. Ia menyimpannya saja, lalu kembali pada berkas digital di tangannya. "Biar kujelaskan formulir pertama."

* * *

Saat mereka keluar dari rumah penampungan itu, Alfred berhenti sebentar. "Aku melihatnya."

Natalya juga menyetop langkahnya, tapi tanggapannya cenderung dingin, "Apa?"

"Kau sempat kaget saat Feliks menjelaskan tentang temannya. Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu yang lain?" Alfred berkedip, kemudian terkekeh. "Sori. Sudah jadi naluriku untuk membaca air muka orang lain. Kadang-kadang aku lupa aku sudah tidak berada di tempat genting lagi."

Natalya memainkan tangannya di udara. "Cuma hal kecil di masa lalu. Orang dengan nama yang sama adalah mantan pacarku."

Mendengarnya, Alfred malah tertawa kembali. "Kukira orang sedatar dan seprofesional kau bisa mengabaikan hal-hal seperti itu." Alfred pun langsung mendapat tatapan yang seolah-olah bisa langsung mencekiknya. "Oke, oke, sebagai permintaan maaf, bolehkah aku mengajakmu makan siang?"

* * *

Alfred mengajak Natalya ke tempat yang menyediakan makanan yang lebih dari sekadar cepat saji. Natalya membuka laptopnya sementara menunggu pesanan-pesanan mereka.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Aku perlu mengurus draft affidavit, supaya Feliks tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Oh, berarti aku menganggumu—kau harus membereskannya, kan?"

Natalya menggeleng, mata masih terarah pada laptopnya. "Aku bisa menyelesaikan ini sambil jalan." Lalu ia mengangkat pandangannya sebentar. "Di samping itu, aku memang harus bicara denganmu."

"Soal aku yang jadi saksi?"

Natalya mengangguk. "Hati-hati dengan inkonsistensi. Jangan terlalu banyak gunakan tanggal pasti, jika itu adalah hal-hal yang tidak kauingat secara detail. Kadang-kadang memori bisa menipu. Ini juga berlaku pada dokumen yang kubuat."

"Hoo. Oke, jadi apalagi yang bisa kulakukan?"

Natalya mendorong laptopnya sedikit. "Ada hal yang bisa kauceritakan lagi tentang Feliks?"

Alfred menyapu sekeliling, membongkar laci-laci memorinya sendiri. Wajahnya terlihat berbeda untuk beberapa saat. "Salah satu adiknya pernah menghilang. Yasmin. Aku dan dua temanku ikut mencarinya. Kami menemukannya di tempat yang dekat dengan markas militan. Feliks sangat marah dan aku mendengarnya mengutuk orang-orang yang berperang dalam bahasa kasar Polandia. Aku tahu karena salah satu temanku mengerti."

Satu hal menggelitik Natalya. "Bahasa apa yang dia gunakan sehari-hari pada adik-adiknya?"

"Dia tahu bahasa lokal. Begitu yang kudengar, walaupun hanya sepotong-sepotong. Selebihnya, dia mengajari adik-adiknya bahasa Inggris sehingga mereka bisa bicara dengan mudah dengan kita." Alfred duduk tegak. "Dari peristiwa itu, aku bisa menyimpulkan, dia memang tidak menyukai perang. Dia, kalau boleh kukatakan secara ekstrem, adalah pasifis. Makanya dia melarikan diri ke sini. Kau bisa mempertimbangkan ini."

Natalya mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja.

"Aku melihatmu saat Feliks mengatakan alasannya."

Perempuan itu mengerti bahwa Alfred mengerti. Mudah sekali saling membaca sekarang. "Menurutmu?"

"Tidak ada masa depan yang mudah untuk anak-anak di sana, setidaknya dalam jangka waktu dekat. Akan ada lebih banyak yang melarikan diri jika mereka bisa. Kurasa Feliks tidak salah. Apalagi dia adalah orang yang pernah mengurus hal serupa sebelumnya, jadi dia berani untuk mempertaruhkan nasib dengan beremigrasi. Kau merasakan keanehan?"

"Secara fakta memang tidak ada yang salah." Natalya mengembuskan napas panjang. Wajah dinginnya tak berubah. "Mungkin hanya insting."

"Mungkin kau perlu beristirahat sebentar dari kasus ini." Tepat sekali, pesanan mereka tiba. "Kau bekerja di kantor, lalu mengurus kasus ini. Bagaimana jika menikmati makanan saja sambil mengobrol hal-hal lain?" tawar Alfred, dibarengi senyuman yang belum pernah dilihat Natalya. Alfred mendorong laptop Natalya pelan-pelan. "Hm?"

Natalya mendesah panjang sebelum akhirnya menutup laptop tersebut, menarik sajian  _goulash_  ke hadapannya.

"Sudah berkeluarga?" tanya Alfred santai.

"Belum." Natalya hanya mengangkat pandangan sedikit untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari Alfred,

"Wah, sama."

* * *

Tiba-tiba saja pesan itu datang saat Natalya bersiap untuk pulang kantor: Alfred mengajaknya bertemu, bahkan menjemputnya di kantor.

"Aku tidak akan meminta bertemu secara tiba-tiba jika bukan untuk sesuatu yang sangat penting." Alfred mengusap-usapkan tangannya ke jins, yang dibaca Natalya sebagai sebuah pelampiasan. "Tadi malam aku benar-benar memikirkannya ... dan aku kembali merasa menyesal. Kurasa aku harus menceritakan ini padamu. Tapi ... pertama-tama, maukah kau menemaniku berbelanja?"

Natalya, berdasarkan pengalamannya membantu kasus-kasus klien yang paling rumit sekalipun, gagal untuk menyatukan kalimat demi kalimat Alfred. "Belanja?"

"Ya." Alfred menaikkan kacamatanya. "Untuk adik-adik Feliks."

"Aku harus tahu sesuatu, Alfred."

"Aku tahu." Alfred mengamati sekeliling. "Aku akan menceritakannya saat berbelanja. Aku juga akan mentraktirmu jika kau bersedia ikut."

"Asalkan kau mengantarkanku kembali ke sini untuk mengambil mobilku saat pulang nanti."

Alfred tertawa kecil. "Ayolah, aku kan seorang  _gentleman_ ," katanya, mendadak menjadi riang dan segera menuju pintu penumpang untuk membukakannya.

* * *

Alfred mengambil selembar kaos berwarna hijau toska dan mengangkatnya. Ia memulai saat Natalya hampir saja lengah. "Sebenarnya, mereka berlima."

Natalya menoleh. "Bukannya memang—" Lantas ia tersadar. Pandangannya dan Alfred bertemu.

"Satu orang meninggal sebulan yang lalu. Feliks menguburkannya sendiri karena tak ada yang peduli."

Natalya tidak jadi mengambil sebuah kaos biru muda yang pas untuk ukuran Alyza.

"Saat itu, jam patroliku. Aku berada di pos, sendirian. Aku sudah mengenal Feliks dengan sangat baik. Dia bilang,  _adikku tidak pulang lagi_. Kutanya, apakah Yasmin lagi, karena menurutku Yasmin-lah yang paling pemberontak dan frontal di antara mereka.  _Bukan_ , katanya, dan aku mulai merasa tidak enak saat melihat matanya."

"Berapa usianya?"

"Hampir empat belas tahun, yang tertua. Dia yang paling peduli, murah hati, lembut.  _Terakhir kali, dia pergi membantu di desa sebelah_ , kata Feliks."

"Membantu?"

Alfred mengembuskan napas panjang. "Nadya sering membantu orang-orang di rumah untuk apapun yang bisa ia lakukan. Kami mengumpulkan informasi. Mencari tahu dari orang-orang yang mengenal Nadya. Dia ramah dan dikenali semua orang, bukan perkara yang sangat sulit untuk mencari tahu siapa yang terakhir kali bersamanya. Beberapa orang mengenal pria yang membawa Nadya. Orangtua angkatnya sendiri."

"Apa yang terjadi kemudian?"

Natalya melihat Alfred menahan napasnya, dan matanya meliar. "Beberapa hari setelah Feliks melapor, tubuh Nadya ditemukan di perbatasan. Tanpa busana, penuh luka, orang-orang begitu jijik dengan cara kematiannya."

Perempuan itu mendesis.

"Seharusnya aku bisa menduga hal itu terjadi ... tetapi aku juga tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Aku bertugas menjaga, aku ingin sekali menyelamatkan," suara Alfred merendah, "Itu tugasku." Alfred mendongak sebentar. "Pernah ada seseorang yang mencoba untuk mengorek cerita dari Feliks tentang cerita hilangnya Nadya, aku tidak ingin melihat wajah Feliks yang seperti itu lagi."

Natalya berusaha kembali memilih-milih pakaian, walaupun hatinya tidak sepenuhnya tercurah untuk ini. "Karena hal-hal seperti itulah ... aku selalu ingin menolong orang-orang seperti mereka."

"Sudah berapa lama kau menjalani profesi ini, pengacara untuk para imigran?"

"Kurang lebih dua tahun." Natalya mengambil selembar kaos hijau tua yang ia rasa cocok untuk Fairouz. "Kakek dan nenek dari sisi ayahku, dan nenek dari sisi ibuku adalah pendatang di tanah Amerika. Mereka melarikan diri ... saat Perang Dunia Kedua."

"Oh ..."

"Mereka tertolong karena seorang pengacara, yang walaupun tidak mereka kenal sama sekali, membantu mereka untuk melarikan diri dari Belarus."

"Cara terbaik untuk balas budi, Natalya."

"Ya." Pandangan Natalya kosong untuk sesaat. "Walaupun sejarah selalu berulang."

* * *

Mereka berdua sepakat untuk tetap terlihat biasa-biasa saja dan tidak menyinggung apapun soal Nadya di pertemuan berikutnya dengan Feliks. Alfred menceritakan hal tersebut sudah dianggap Natalya sebagai cara untuk membuka dirinya—dan dirinya adalah tipe yang baru bersedia lebih terbuka ketika orang lain melakukannya lebih dahulu daripada dirinya.

Natalya menyiapkan formulir I-589 untuk Feliks dan adik-adiknya, mengumpulkan semua dokumen kewarganegaraan dan akta kelahiran, memberi Feliks lebih banyak gambaran tentang prosedur yang akan dilakukan dalam proses pengajuan.

"Kautahu, Nona Natalya," kata Feliks di sela-sela persiapan yang rumit itu, "tadi malam Alyza bilang, dia ingin menjadi sepertimu. Pahlawan bukan hanya yang menyelamatkan nyawa atau membela nama negara di medan perang. Pahlawan adalah semua orang yang menolong di mana saja dia berada."

Natalya tertegun, kemudian secara naluriah menemui tatapan Alfred. Alfred mengangguk padanya. Ia ingin sekali menerjemahkan tatapan Alfred sebagai,  _kau benar-benar mampu membalas jasa, 'kan?_

* * *

Alfred menawarkan diri untuk menjemput mereka semua untuk berangkat ke pertemuan dengan petugas pemberi suaka. Natalya sengaja mengambil cuti sejak hari sebelumnya untuk mempersiapkan diri dan memastikan semua dokumen. Adik-adik Feliks, cukup mengejutkan, mereka semua tenang dan tidak banyak bicara pada hari itu.

Petugas yang menemui mereka memeriksa semua dokumen dengan wajah tenang pada awalnya. Dia mengangguk-angguk, "Feliks Łukasiewicz, ya, dan Bahraya bersaudara?"

Feliks mengiyakan dengan cara yang telah diajarkan Natalya.

"Mencari suaka di Amerika Serikat karena daerah tempat tinggal kalian begitu dekat dengan zona konflik, dan kau punya empat saudara angkat yang masih kecil, begitu berbahaya jika terekspos peperangan dan mereka punya risiko besar menjadi korban."

"Benar."

" _Credible fear_." Petugas itu tampak mafhum. "Kami sudah melakukan ini berkali-kali, dan polanya masih sama, dan semua orang tentu tahu, bukan, seperti apa Suriah di tahun-tahun belakangan?"

Pertanyaan retoris itu mendadak membuat suasana menjadi hening.

"Tidak ada surat-menyurat adopsi, Tuan Łukasiewicz?" Dia mengangkat alisnya. "Tentu saja, dengan negara yang bergejolak seperti itu, urusan adopsi tentu akan jadi prioritas terakhir. Hampir-hampir tidak ada jalan, malah."

Natalya menegang, tetapi ia tak melihat gejala yang sama pada Feliks.

"Tapi apa yang membuatmu bisa lepas dari kecurigaan bahwa kau membawa anak-anak ini untuk tujuan yang  _lain_ , apalagi dengan sebuah laporan dari bagian militer kami yang berjaga di sana, bahwa ada sebuah kasus perkosaan dan pembunuhan, yang melibatkan seseorang bernama Gabriel Łukasiewicz?"

Keheningan barusan berubah menjadi ketegangan. Natalya mengepalkan tangannya, jantungnya berdebar dan ia mencari pembenaran serta jawaban dari Feliks dan Alfred. Feliks tidak pernah terlihat seperti ini sebelumnya (Natalya bertanya-tanya apakah seperti ini yang dimaksud Alfred), dan Alfred terlihat sama tegangnya dengan dirinya.

Natalya meneguk ludah, ingin bicara, tetapi hal ini di luar perhitungannya. Jangan pernah remehkan mata-mata, pelaporan, dan telinga orang Amerika Serika di mana saja mereka berada. Tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan. Hal ini tidak pernah Feliks bongkar dalam pembicaraan mereka saat persiapan, dan jika bukan karena Alfred, maka ia pun akan merasa sama curiganya dengan seluruh birokrat Amerika Serikat terhadap Feliks.

Petugas itu bereaksi seolah-olah yang sebelumnya bukanlah kata terbaik untuk menjungkirbalikkan suasana. Dia tersenyum. "Aku tahu, itu mengerikan. Tentu saja, selalu ada kemungkinan bahwa kau melarikan diri untuk menghindarinya, paman tirimu yang punya pekerjaan tak jelas di sana. Banyak hal yang bisa terjadi di negara dengan status aman, apalagi di negara yang bergejolak. Tetapi kami akan mempertimbangkan banyak hal, juga kroscek ke beberapa sumber. Untuk sementara, aku bisa memastikan, semuanya cenderung baik-baik saja. Dokumen, baik. Lengkap. Terima kasih pada Nona Pengacara yang menyiapkannya dengan baik."

Tidak bisa lagi semua kembali seperti di awalnya. Pembicaraan lanjutan dalam wawancara tersebut berlangsung dengan tegang dan kaku. Feliks berubah saat menutup pembicaraan.

Begitu mereka tiba di mobil, Natalya tak langsung memasukinya. Ia bertahan di depan pintu belakang, Feliks dan adik-adiknya telah masuk. "Kau tidak bercerita soal Gabriel Łukasiewicz."

"Mana aku tahu mereka akan mengangkat nama orang itu!"

Natalya hampir mendecih keras jika ia lupa soal profesionalitas. "Ada banyak hal mengejutkan yang bisa dilakukan Amerika Serikat. Dinding pun bisa mendengar. Ceritakan semua penyebab, maka semuanya akan lebih mudah."

Kening Feliks berkerut dalam. "Baiklah, aku akan berdoa mulai dari sekarang."

Natalya menahan dirinya untuk tidak membanting pintu. Ia melampiaskannya dengan melempar dirinya di bangku depan.

Setelah mengantarkan mereka berlima dan membiarkan mereka jauh dari mobil, Alfred menilik mata Natalya. "Kau begitu putus asa ingin menolong mereka."

"Dan aku harus membuktikan bahwa Feliks tak ada hubungannya dengan paman tirinya itu." Natalya menggigit ujung kuku ibu jarinya. "Jika memang tidak ada."

Alfred sedikit gentar mendapati lirikan Natalya.

"Aku harus membuktikan sesuatu."

Mata Alfred membulat. "Tidak, Natalya, tidak. Kau tidak akan pergi ke Suriah."

"Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Kau pengacara, bukan mata-mata!"

"Mereka harus bisa masuk!"

"Lantas apa yang akan kaulakukan? Pergi ke sana, bermain spionase dan bertindak pahlawan, menangkap Gabriel Łukasiewicz, membawanya sebagai bukti?" Alfred berdecak, menggeleng. "Kau bukan anggota tim mata-mata atau bahkan pahlawan super. Kau bukan Diana Prince. Bukan bermaksud merendahkanmu—tidak sama sekali—tetapi dunia itu dunia yang berbeda. Kau tidak bisa tiba-tiba menangkapnya dan mengangkutnya seperti tindakan agen-agen swasta. Orang itu pasti orang Suriah, bahkan prajurit Amerika seperti aku pun harus tunduk pada yurisdiksi mereka sendiri jika ingin menghakiminya. Ekstradisi pun bisa dihalangi, Natalya, apalagi ini menyangkut warga negara mereka sendiri."

Natalya mengempaskan punggungnya pada kursi.

"Kau putus asa, aku juga. Percayalah, aku juga sama marahnya, karena aku pernah menyesali sesuatu." Alfred menarik napas panjang, menyusuri setirnya dengan cepat, berputar-putar. Cara bicaranya melambat, "Yeah, yeah, aku mengingat beberapa bagian penjelasanmu.  _Master Calendar_ ,  _Merits Hearing_  ... begitu, 'kan, jika Feliks akan dipaksa untuk meninggalkan Amerika Serikat karena kecurigaan makin besar dan pembelaan kurang kuat? Masih ada banyak proses, Natalya. Masih banyak ruang untuk harapan. Kau pasti sudah pernah menanganinya. Kau sangat terburu-buru."

"Kau tidak lihat wajah Fairouz dan adik-adiknya? Mereka sangat butuh kebebasan dan kesempatan baru."

"Prosesnya sedang berjalan. Kita sedang menuju ke arah sana. Jalani." Alfred melepaskan kacamatanya, mengelapnya, dan mungkin itu adalah mekanismenya dalam menenangkan diri. "Kau memang perfeksionis, tetapi kau harus sering-sering realistis." Lelaki itu menelengkan kepala sambil menyeringai kecil. "Ini bukan kisah pahlawan super. Walaupun aku berharap aku adalah salah satunya."

"Cih," ucapnya pelan, "seolah-olah kau adalah pembawa panji kebenaran saja dengan kata-kata barusan."

"Oh, yea, aku memang si Captain." Dia memandang Natalya sebentar. "Di dunia sebelah di mana kaulah si mata-mata yang menyeret tersangka keluar batas negara demi kebenaran itu."

Alfred bertaruh, Natalya menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa sarkastis.

"Kau bukan orang pertama yang menyuruhku bersabar."

"Wah, ironi," sahut Alfred. "Karena sebenarnya aku yang sering disebut orang paling tidak sabaran. Kurasa militer membantu membentukku dengan cara yang berbeda."

"Aku ... adalah anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Aku punya empat orang yang bisa mengabulkan keinginanku kapan saja. Saat salah satu tidak bisa mengatakan  _ya_ , maka aku akan pergi ke yang lain. Paling sering meneror kakak laki-lakiku agar mengabulkannya. Cara tumbuh besar yang kurang tepat. Membuatku ingin semuanya berjalan seperti yang kuinginkan."

"Aku juga punya saudara, hanya satu orang. Lebih tua sedikit saja. Dia tenang, selalu menurut, selalu mendapat perhatian karena dianggap 'anak baik'. Aku harus agresif agar mendapatkan perhatian yang sama. Kurasa selalu ada bagian dari masa lalu yang tidak sempurna. Itulah yang mendidik kita untuk menghadapi masa dewasa, Natalya."

Natalya diam cukup lama sambil mengusap pelipisnya. "Sekali lagi kau berkata-kata seperti itu, Alfred, kau memang akan kukirim ke dunia sebelah untuk menjadi Captain."

Alfred tertawa renyah. Setelahnya, "Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Makan siang yang terlambat, tentu saja."

"Kau yang membayarkan."

"Tanpa kauminta pun akan kulakukan."

* * *

Natalya mendapat panggilan dari nomor telepon rumah di jam kerja. Rumah penampungan itu, rupanya, dan ia mendapati suara Feliks dengan nada yang biasa.

"Alyza mencarimu. Katanya dia ingin sekali bertemu. Bisakah kau datang saat senggang?"

Natalya tidak bisa mengatakan tidak. Tak lama setelah menutupnya, ia memanggil lagi, orang yang berbeda.

"Kenapa harus bersamaku?" nada geli terdengar dan mengusik Natalya.

"Karena kau sedang cuti."

"Heeei, aku tahu itu bukan alasan."

"Aku tidak terbiasa pada anak-anak."

"Dan mungkin kau perlu penengah antara kau dan Feliks?"

Natalya bisa membayangkan Alfred sedang mengangkat alis ke arahnya dan menahan seringai. "Dan, kau juga harus membantuku memilih buah tangan untuk mereka semua."

"Yeah, anak kecil suka hadiah. Kita juga. Kita selalu punya sosok anak kecil di diri kita. Yang kuingat, mereka bisa tenang saat bermain menyusun rumah-rumahan."

* * *

Alyza memang ingin bertemu dengan Natalya, Feliks tidak berbohong. Namun begitu mendapatkan sepaket mainan darinya dan Alfred, anak itu langsung teralihkan.

Natalya mendapati Feliks memandanginya dengan siratan rasa bersalah.

"Yeah ... sebagian dari kita memang tidak ingin membuka luka lama ... dan berharap tidak perlu melakukannya seumur hidup."

Natalya memutuskan untuk tidak menghakimi.

"Aku punya masalah dengan orangtuaku. Ada anggota keluarga lain yang dekat denganku. Meskipun dia jauh dariku di hampir separuh hidupku, dia selalu mengontak kami. Aku menceritakan padanya masalahku. Dia mengundangku, dan, begitulah, saat aku tidak tahan lagi, aku datang padanya karena dia menjanjikan aku bisa bekerja sukarela untuk membantu orang-orang yang menjadi korban. Kehendakku sejak lama."

"Kau tidak tahu bahwa dia punya kehidupan lain."

"Andainya aku tahu, aku tidak akan pergi ke sana." Pandangan Feliks beralih pada adik-adiknya yang bermain di lantai. "Tapi tanpa kedatanganku, aku tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Anak-anak yang diperbudak pamanku. Kukira dia tidak akan tahu ke mana aku melarikan diri, karena aku merasa aman di zona yang dijaga Amerika. Namun, ternyata, dia menggertak lewat Nadya."

Natalya ingin sekali mengatakan,  _harusnya kau mengatakan ini sejak awal_ , tetapi Feliks sudah cukup terluka membongkar kisah ini, sehingga ia diam saja. Proses lain bisa menunggu. Jika cara afirmatif tidak bisa menerima mereka berlima, mungkin di pengajuan defensif bisa.  _Merits hearing_ , _master calendar_ , masih ada waktu untuk bersaksi tentang hal-hal yang penting dan mengajukan dokumen lain untuk meyakinkan. Jika  _credible fear_  tidak diterima, maka masih bisa lewat  _reasonable fear_. Cara yang akan ditempuh mungkin akan berliku-liku, tetapi Natalya bisa melihat dirinya di ujung jalan. Ia akan tetap bersama mereka.

"Aku minta maaf."

Natalya menegakkan punggungnya. "Amerika Serikat pasti akan menerima kalian, Feliks."

* * *

Natalya mengunjungi Feliks di hari lainnya.

"Toris akan pulang besok. Dia bilang dia akan membantu apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan. Apakah ada?"

Pandangan Natalya tertuju pada empat bersaudara yang merubung sekotak besar piza yang dititipkan Alfred padanya. "Untuk saat ini cukup. Kita bisa menunggu."

"Uhmm, hm, hm. Seberapa rumit kasus yang pernah kauhadapi dengan para imigran dan pencari suaka sepertiku?"

"Kasusnya beragam. Pengajuan-pengajuannya pun kadang melewati alur yang berbeda." Natalya diam sesaat. "Aku lebih sering menangani yang datang dari selatan. Namun, kasusmu yang paling unik. Empat orang anak di bawah umur, orang yang pernah berganti kewarganegaraan sepertimu." Natalya sengaja tak mengatakan bahwa kedatangan Feliks-lah yang paling mengusik rasa kemanusiannya. Empat orang anak yang tak lagi punya siapa-siapa, datang bersama orang asing ke negeri yang asing, mereka sudah terlalu banyak kehilangan.

Terlalu banyak yang direbut dari mereka.

* * *

Alfred meneleponnya saat ia bersiap untuk keluar dari kantor lebih cepat dari jam pulang demi janji bersama klien.

"Aku hanya punya waktu lima belas menit."

"Ayolah. Datanglah ke mobilku, kita bicarakan di sini saja."

Mata Natalya menyapu sekeliling. Ia mendapati mobil hitam Alfred berseberangan dengan mobilnya. Ia segera berlari dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Berapa hari lagi tersisa hingga batas maksimal pemberian keputusan untuk Feliks dan adik-adiknya."

Natalya harus mengecek kalender di ponselnya. "Tiga atau empat hari kerja."

"Ah, baguslah. Karena orang-orang di dalam sana mengetahui tentang Gabriel lebih cepat daripada yang kita kira, soal ini pasti mereka juga sudah mendapatkan informasinya."

"... Tentang apa?"

Alfred mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, dan tanpa rasa keberatan memperlihatkan sebuah obrolan. Dari nama kontaknya, sudah jelas sekali orang itu rekan kerja Alfred di lapangan. Sama-sama seorang sersan. Alfred menggulirkan layar pelan-pelan untuk Natalya.

"Gabriel datang tiba-tiba saja dan membuat kekacauan. Menghancurkan rumah yang ditinggali Feliks. Pihak kami bisa berbuat sesuatu padanya karena hal itu termasuk mengancam keamanan. Orang itu sekarang berada di pihak yang berwenang."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Natalya menyatukan semua informasi itu, dan senyumnya terkembang tanpa dinyana.

"Lihat. Pahlawan super pun butuh keajaiban. Keajaiban itu bisa datang dalam bentuk bantuan."

Natalya tidak berkata apa-apa selama beberapa saat, sampai Alfred harus memainkan tangan di depan wajahnya. Natalya menggeleng pelan, meraih tangan itu untuk menghentikannya.

"Proses memang tidak akan langsung selesai," ucapnya pelan, "tapi inilah yang kita tunggu-tunggu. Mereka pasti mengetahui ini. Keputusan untuk suaka Feliks pasti bisa berubah."

"Ya," tanggap Alfred, sama tercengangnya. Tidak ada yang benar-benar menyadari bahwa tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam. "Tahu alasanku kenapa aku bergabung dengan ketentaraan?"

Natalya menoleh dengan kilat rasa penasaran yang nyata pada matanya.

"Selalu ada bagian dari diriku yang ingin menjadi penolong, kadang aku tak peduli bahwa hal itu mencampuri urusan orang lain. Dan sekarang, tampaknya aku memang orang luar yang ingin sekali melibatkan diri di kasus antara klien dan pengacaranya ... tapi, menyampaikan berita ini tampaknya membuatku ikut berkontribusi."

Natalya setengah berbisik, "Bantuan tetaplah bantuan, sekecil apapun itu."

Alfred tersenyum. Merasa kehilangan ketika Natalya menarik tangannya dan membuka pintu mobil. Mereka hanya saling mengangguk ketika tahu bahwa jadwal Natalya masih terus mengejar.

Alfred sudah menghidupkan mesin mobilnya ketika Natalya membuka pintu Alfred.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, bibir Natalya pada bibirnya, kemudian ucapan  _terima kasih_  yang sangat pelan, lalu, perempuan itu pergi.

* * *

Mereka datang bersama pada Feliks untuk mengabarkan hal itu pada Feliks. Tak lupa dua kotak macaron untuk Fairouz dan adik-adiknya.

Feliks tersenyum hampir-hampir seperti menyeringai ketika tahu. "Aku sayang rumah itu, tapi tampaknya dia menghancurkannya dengan bayaran rumah yang baru di sini."

Alfred tersenyum pula. "Yeah, selamat datang di Amerika Serikat, Feliks. Tanah Kebebasan."

* * *

Kata  _selamat datang_ itu, tiga hari kemudian, datang dari kantor pengurusan suaka, dengan kalimat yang berbeda, makna yang sama.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Proses **affirmative** adalah proses pengajuan suaka bagi pengaju yang belum sampai ke proses deportasi. Yang bersangkutan akan mengajukan kasusnya bukan di pengadilan, misalnya kantor imigrasi atau di hadapan USCIS ( _United States Citizen and Immigration Services_ ). Proses **defensive** adalah sebaliknya, yaitu pengaju akan berbicara di depan hakim, bisa dibilang ini adalah 'kesempatan kedua'.
> 
> Sebenarnya ada banyaaaaak banget yang harusnya dijelaskan dari istilah-istilah dalam fik ini, kayak master calendar, merits hearing, dll. tapi kayaknya bakal kepanjangan. Jadi gini aja, bagi yang penasaran, bisa PM aku (atau langsung ke FB bagi yang kenal aku di sana), dan aku akan ngasih flowchart yang singkat, padat dan jelas serta berkas lengkap tentang pedoman buat para immigrant attorney kayak Natalya, tentang cara pengajuan suaka di AS (hasil riset sampe bergerilya ke mana2 wkwkwkwk).
> 
> Daaaan, God, ini salah satu fik tersulit yang pernah aku buat :"""""""D risetnya sampe pusing sendiri walau udah dibikin mindmap. Masalahnya, ini tentang negara lain, dan menyangkut bidang hukum dengan 'kitab' yang berbeda dari kita. So bagi kalian yang mungkin lebih tahu atau menemukan kejanggalan, plis jangan sungkan buat ngasih tahu karena aku tahu banget ini banyak flaw-nya dan aku melihat beberapa kejanggalan ... but I'm not sure to spot it yet ... hehe.
> 
> Aku bikin ini terinspirasi dari kasus penolakan di border pada Januari tahun lalu, di mana para pengacara rame-rame ngadain bantuan pro bono buat para pencari suaka yang tertahan di bandara AS karena kebijakan yang ... gitu deh so I think I want to create something to at least make us (more) aware that those misplaced people are still out there, seeking for a better life ...
> 
> Dan ... oke de segitu aja ini pun a/n-nya uda panjang banget daaaaaan lagi terima kasih banyak!


End file.
